


Nature's Wrath

by Silver_Nightingale



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Femslash, Necromancy, Romance, Theurgy, Violence, dark at times, life - Freeform, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Nightingale/pseuds/Silver_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say that there's always one bad triplet out of the three.  Lilith Vita happens to be that one.  Her curiosity ends up getting the better of her and puts her in a situation that a Life Witch shouldn't have gotten mixed up in. Add sixteen years of pent-up frustration and suddenly the situation becomes even worse than before, and you really know you're in a mess when you turn to your long-time rival for help with it all. </p><p>Curiosity killed the cat, or in other words, Lilith Vita should have stayed well away from the Umbra Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, This is going to be a re-write of an old story of mine since I feel like I improved since then and wanted to write it out better. Comments are appreciated <3

The air was dry. Unnaturally so, for the month of August. The wind that blew was hot and felt warm and did nothing to help cool the air whatsoever. It had not rained for over 20 days, and the surrounding area was beginning to show for it. The grass was dry, and dying, and crunched slightly underfoot, and the sky always seemed to be clear, never a cloud in sight. But even the sky looked dim and less vibrant than usual.

 

It seemed to have an effect over everyone, and everything. Everyone was tense. It was always in the air, the tense feelings, the lurking impending sense of dread, and bad tidings. And of course, it was right. There were bad things brewing.

 

Lilith Vita, sat, perched on the top of the stone walls, that was the dormitory. The walls overlooked all of Wizard city below, stretched out for miles. It all looked bleak, to her. Everything felt wrong. She sat, feeling the tufts of dry grass that grew here and there from out of the cracks in the stone. Another warm breeze blew her light , silver hair all around her face, in a halo. And her eyes, the color of a hawks, a once bright yellow-gold, looked onward bleakly. In obvious thought.

 

The sixteen-year-old thought that even Bartleby's branches seemed to look less healthy. But if that were the case, that would mean the universe as she knew it would be falling apart.

She stared forward.

 

Not that it would come as a surprise.

 

Lilith had sat on the stone wall for a good few hours now. Her legs were stiff - she hadn't moved. After all she had come here to think. And think she had. Had she not been so distracted.

 

The wind, the warm dry wind, that smelled faintly of smoke, always whistled and howled, way up here. It always seemed to say, follow me, follow me.

 

At first it was faint and distant, like a sound, or a draft that eased in through the curtains at night. But then it got louder. Follow me. Follow me.

 

Lilith had been driven near mad with this. It was continuous every time she went up here. The witch wanted to listen, too. She wanted to know, what it wanted her to see. To do. But she couldn't follow it. There were barriers around the school - around the rim of the stone. Around all of Ravenwood, except through the tunnels. Mainly to stop people from falling over the edge. Lilith often liked to lean against the barrier. And look down, and think how easily she could fall. It was an odd thing to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Have a nice walk, Lilith?" Came the calming voice, the voice that carried no worries no matter the situation. "You were gone for over two hours."

 

"Was I?" She asked, not really listening. "Hm."

 

Her sister snapped the book shut she had been reading, and set it in her lap easily. Looking at her younger sister strangely. Her eyes, the color of emeralds, shone with concern. "Where were you? You've been leaving like this for weeks. I'm worried." Her hair cascaded down her back, in smooth ringlets of silver-white, pooling at her hips, where it met the chair, blending in with her white robes.

 

Lilith didn't answer - she wasn't even paying attention. Still leaning against the door to their shared dorm room.

"Lilith!"

 

The younger blinked, and focused her gaze. "What?"

 

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange for ages."

 

"When have I not?" Lilith countered, in a lazy tone. She had once heard that there was always an odd one in a pair of three. In a group of triplets - one would always be born different from the rest. The rotten one, of three, and two would be golden. She had heard this, multiple times. One time her school rival had even mentioned it to her, intentionally, knowing what she was saying. Lilith had come to believe this. She had to be the odd one out. It wouldn't make sense otherwise. Her older sister, Alura, (Older by two whole minutes), the one who was always complimented, constantly told good things about herself.

 

Their mother had favored Alura, greatly out of the other two. She favored Liliths older sister because she was born with the natural gift of Sight. Of seeing into the future - receiving prophecies - fortune telling. It was rare, even among those who were Life Wizards. Who where natural healers, and were very well respected among the Spiral for their healing abilities, and thus anyone born a Life wizard, a Theurgist, would be given a sort of, high ranking in society.

 

When Lilith thought about this, she found it odd.

 

There were seven different schools of magic. Fire, Ice, Storm, Myth, Life, Death, and Balance. When you were of age to go to school, (Usually somewhere around ten years) You would get sorted into one of the schools. It was based on your blood, mainly, but personality seemed to hold some effect in the results as well.

 

Life and Storm definitely came with the most respect. Storm were the protectors, Life is the healers.

 

"Lilith?" The witch once again was broken from her trance.Lilith looked down at her older sister, Lilith herself being over six feet tall, and her sister coming in short of five foot five.

 

"What?" She asked again.

 

"What's wrong with you? Quit zoning out on me. We have classes in a few minutes."

 

Oh, that's right. They did have classes. Lilith almost forgot. "Do we have to?"

 

"Lily I know you are happily content with failing, but I actually want good marks."

 

"But do I have to come? I don't feel like dealing with certain. . .er people today."

 

Green eyes narrowed accusingly. "Considering your the one who usually starts the fights between you two, I'd say you're probably looking forward to, 'dealing with certain people.'"

 

Lilith glared, that wasn't true. She didn't start the fights - she just - just . . .okay, so maybe she started them. Whatever.

 

The older girl, pushed past her, opening the door and giving Lilith an odd look. "Coming?"

 

Lilith sighed but followed her sister on the way out.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone Solanaceae was known throughout Ravenwood as the scariest Witch to walk the halls. She was composed, cold and poised to fight at all times.

 

She knew just from your last name whether or not you were someone she would associate with. Though she was a complete bitch the majority of the time, she was also the second most sophisticated person that ever attend Ravenwood, coming only second to her own Father, who at the time when he attended, was much the same.

 

She was rich, cruel, and wouldn't stand for the ridiculous shenanigans of Theurgists, or anyone else for that matter. Especially those of a certain Lilith Vita.

 

The two have been at each others throats for six whole years, and the reason for it all? Because Vita was a Theurgist. A Life mage. Persephone was a Necromancer. Death. She thought it ridiculous that people do not expect natural opposites to not get along. I mean, you don't see cats hanging around dogs do you? That's the way she saw it.

 

That's also why she finds that she still has to be called into Professor Wu's office when she didn't even start the fight. Persephone Solanaceae never starts fights, but she always finishes them. Not there's ever a clear winning between the both of them. They both end up bloodied.

 

Persephone swears things would be different if she wasn't wearing such restrictive clothing - being from the world of Marleybone, which is still in the 19th century, she doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Fighting in a dress is something all to itself. It takes talent.

 

So that's why when the Life professor fixed her with a disapproving glare, she only sat straighter, only raised her head a little higher.

 

Vita, she noted, just stared angrily at the floor, the red marks across her cheeks from where Persephone had dug her nails in and tried to rip a gash deep as she could, were very visible from this angle.

 

"Miss Vita, Miss Solanaceae. . ." The bovine began, in an exasperated tone, waving her green fan at herself fervently. "You both are aware that even though the school year started less than two weeks ago, you have been in here nearly ten times already."

 

Vitas eyes darted up, then back down. Not seeming to care about this conversation much, and rubbing a hand along her jaw, where she had been hit.

 

Persephone had heard conversations similar to this many times, so had Vita, and they both were used to it by now.

 

"That is not a good thing, ladies."

 

"I blame her," Vita said, glaring out from under her bangs.

 

Persephone glared back, colder, "Me? You blame me, for your terrible temper?"

 

Her head whipped up, immediately. "My temper? You're the one that tried to strangle me!"

 

"And you, dear Vita, are the one who banged my head into the side of a stone building."

 

"Oh, You wanna bring that up - ?!"

 

"Ladies." The professors voice cut through, stern, and both of the witches were quiet. Mostly. Vita was angrily muttering to herself, and Persephone had to restrain from rolling her eyes. Yes, her temper, was worse than that of a Pyromancers. Moron.

 

"Miss Solanaceae, I wonder what your father would say if he knew his daughter was involved in so many fights here," Oh she wouldn't. Wu looked on, clearly warning her. And Vita smirked.

 

"But to the both of you, I think detention for three weeks should suffice, for now. And then we can only hope the two of you grow up, and quit with the childish fighting."

 

Vita scowled now, Persephone looked indifferent and watched the others expression out of the corner of her eyes. "Do we have to w -" The Theurgist started, but her Professor already knew the question, and the answer in turn.

 

"Write lines? Of course you do." Vita groaned and sunk lower in her chair. "And Miss Solanaceae, no enchanting your quill to write the lines for you this time." Well, there goes that idea.

 

"There's a spell for that?"

 

Persephone glared and crossed her arms. "There's a spell for everything, you dimwit," She said, not trying to hide the venom in her tone.

 

She hated Lilith Vita. She really did. Hated her, because of what a terrible person she was, and Persephone seemed to be the only one that noticed. Hated her because she was a Theurgist. Because she was treated so well, because of her school. While me, the Necromancer, though, am treated awfully. Because of my school. Yes, they've done some bad things, but just because of some incidents with the old Death Professor, doesn't mean they're all evil! But we get treated like it anyways she thought bitterly as she watched Vita tuck a strand of her short white hair behind her ear while looking miserable. And the way her gold eyes glinted, almost thoughtfully. Yes, yes hated Lilith Vita. She was really quite good at convincing herself of that.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilith didn't see the point in even punishing them anymore. They would keep trying to murder one another, she was sure. Ha, if they ever thought that would happen, that they'd get along. . .well the thoughts just laughable.

 

Solanaceae and she had hated each other since they were kids. And that's a long time to work up a good mutual hatred.

 

Lilith swung her bag over her shoulder moodily, after they were dismissed. And glared at the other witch.

Solanaceae glared back. Her eyes were like amethyst's, and they had an almost haunting look to them, Lilith always thought so, anyways. Her hair was dark, a dark violet, so dark in fact, it looked nearly black. You could easily get the two confused. Lilith never thought Solanaceae looked like someone who would be able to fight, at all. She was sort of small, much shorter than Lilith, (When her shoes didn't have heels anyways.) And her features were over all sharp and looked aristocratic. Almost ethereal, Lilith would say If she hadn't known her for six years and knew what a complete jerk she was.

 

Acting like she owned the place, and how cynical she was.

 

Lilith turned, and headed out the doors. Her detentions started tomorrow. And she had to let her sister know she'd be busy after classes for awhile. Alura wouldn't be happy about it. But she wouldn't be surprised either. Her younger sister, (By five minutes.) probably wouldn't care much on the matter. Esmee Vita didn't really like to mess around with other people's business, though. And that's why, Lilith much preferred her over Alura.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilith, You said you would try this year! This is not trying, not even in the slightest."

 

Lilith sighed and rested her elbows on the windowsill. Her bed was next to the window, and she faced away from her older sister, trying to block out her voice. Which she was fairly good at by now. Sixteen years gives you a lot of time to practice, naturally.

 

"I mean - can't you please just go one day without getting in trouble?"

 

In the third bed, in the corner of the room, the blankets shifted, and out poked the head of the youngest triplet, who was currently trying to read peacefully under her cocoon of blankets and pillows. "Leave her alone. Please. This conversation is getting nowhere." Esmee's voice was softer than dawn and just as quiet. Long grey-white hair falls awkwardly over her partially shielding her bony, and gloomy face. Her eyes were gray, like storm clouds, and they stared out from under the covers, frowning.

 

"Esmee, I thought you where alseep. . ." The oldest voice says, surprised, to see the grim girl wide awake, and listening to the conversation. The one-sided conversation.

 

"Y-you should know by now that I stay awake later. . .I'm too busy worrying about exams."

 

"Exams aren't for four months. We just got to school two weeks ago."

 

There was a miserable sigh, "I know. But I can't stop worrying about it." In Liliths opinion, Esmee could also easily be considered the odd one out of the three. She was a Life Witch as well, and although she was very talented, she was gloomy, and unoptimistic most of the time. Almost always negative. Which is very odd, considering Theurgists are known for being optimistic people. And well - usually happy, at the least. Esmee is always miserable. And no one really knows why. Even Liliths more cheerful. And I, she thinks, Hate the general public. So that's saying something.

 

"Well, Es, just try to go to sleep alright?"

 

". . .Alright, I guess. . .Night Lilith." She mumbled, nodding at Alura and rolling back over and shuffling deep into the covers. Lilith couldn't tell if she had the light on or not. And smiled lightly, thinking she was probably just reading under the covers. Esmee was one person who didn't complicate Liliths life, and she liked her for that.

 

"Really, though," Alura continued, and Lilith rolled her eyes, running a hand through her short hair that stopped above her shoulders.

 

"Yes?"

 

"You need to - can you just - Oh come on Lilith! Just get along with her, please?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Solanaceae, the person of whom you try to kill on a daily basis? About this tall, talks with a Marleybonaian accent -"

 

Lilith fell backward onto her bed and looked over at her sister in the dim light of the candle by her bedside. "Yes, yes I know her. I'll stop when she stops being the definition of a bitch."

 

"She cannot be that bad, I'm sure."

 

"You haven't spent as much time around her as I have then. Because she had issues."

 

Alura rolled her green eyes, that were bright in the candle light, "But she can't be as bad as you make her out to be, still."

 

"She's terrifying." Chimed in the voice muffled by blankets.

 

"Not you too Esmee!"

 

Lilith wasn't listening again. She was staring out the window. The air was still dry. It was warm. Hot even. And there were flashes of lightening in the sky, but no rain. No thunder. She wondered if she was the only one who found it all odd. The other two certainly didn't seem interested in it. Golden eyes were half-lidded.

 

She wondered if anyone else felt that something, somewhere was wrong. Something was happening.

 

But no one else had said anything. No one else outright acted worried yet, not even her sister, who had Sight into the future. Maybe tomorrow, before class, she would ask someone. Someone not in relation to her. Lilith didn't understand how no one else felt that impending sense of doom.

 

She didn't know, though, that someone else did, in fact, feel it. And they were currently wondering the same thing.


	2. Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you look into a crystal ball you see things you never wanted to see.

It was well into the night.

Stars that dazzled like small precious diamonds, were thrown upon the dark velvety blue that was the night sky. All was still. The air was warm and dry. And the faintest hint of smoke could be smelled in the air at the time. Through the breeze that drifted in through the window, slightly cracked opened. Alura Vita was well aware of the open window and was well aware of how the bed closest to the windowsill was coincidentally empty. She was worried. 

Her younger sister had been acting odd. Acting this way for nearly the whole time they've been back to Ravenwood, and she couldn't pinpoint exactly why, which frustrated her. She could always figure these things out. And why, now, could she not?

It was late. Very late. And the sound of a cricket's lullaby could be heard through the window where emerald green eyes were trained. 

What was wrong? Was anything wrong? Alura's mind was restless. 

She noticed the lump of blankets in the farthest bed where rising and falling rhythmically, and at least took that to note that Esmee was asleep. That at least one of the three got some rest tonight. 

Alura frowned, and pushed her way out of her covers, putting the red fabric aside and standing. Testing the ground, she glanced nervously toward the corner of the room.

Please, don't wake. . .She hoped silently, setting out across the room. To The window nearest the bookshelf. 

Alura pulled out a stool and sat, facing the other window, which was still closed. Atop the windowsill sat a crystal ball, something only she knew how to read and interpret correctly, being the only one gifted with Sight. 

The Theurgist let out a small sigh and cracked open her own window slightly in turn, watching intently as the light from the sky and the stars and the moon illuminated the crystal gently, causing it to appear alight. 

With one last glance behind her, Alura went to work. She had to know what was going on. If there was anything going on at all. Anything going on with Lilith would be the most important, she decided. A soft glow began to immit from the crystal. 

But to anyone else, it would look as though nothing at changed.

Alura's eyes lit up considerably, and she moved closer, willing the future to reveal itself with her magic, as strongly as she could. 

As suddenly as the image was cloudy and blank, and image sprang to life within seconds. Fire. There was a spark, a bright, small, single spark of light. And there were flames. Flames that were the color of the summer sunset, and just as intense. The flames leaping to life and licking their way higher and higher and – Alura could feel their heat. The burning. The feeling of being surrounded by fire, but no – it was more than that. She was trapped. Trapped in a circle of hell flames. Then came the smoke, that rose high above her, high above the fire itself. It was everywhere and it was nowhere all at once, thick, gray, suffocating.

She couldn't breath. Alura gasped, nearly choked for air, but then the image went dark again. She was not standing in the fire. The fire wasn't there. The room once again dark as the Witch gasped for air greedily.

Her face aghast, smoke started to form the in the crystal. Another image?   
Alura's eyes widened because then she realized – no, that wasn't smoke anymore. It was a shadow. Thin wisps of black. And then she heard a voice. 

 

“The mirror will break, The horn will call, I strike from the shadows, and the sky will fall!”

 

Lilith can't escape the heat.

It's everywhere, always. It never goes away.

"Lilith –, please! Just let me come with you – I'm sure Professor Wu won't find me a bother!" 

Oh yes, the heat was everywhere. And the wires slowly ware down. Lilith turns, barely, to glance over her shoulder with a blank expression. She can't figure out why her sister had been acting strange today. It was mildly annoying and Lilith didn't appreciate it. Not at all. 

She sighed, but she keep walking briskly to the Life classroom. She had detention with Solanaceae today.

“Lilith –“

The taller witch stopped. Her hawk-like eyes narrowed slightly and glared at Alura. Malice flashed briefly before flickering away in her golden orbs. ". . .Yes? Why would you feel the need?" 

Alura stopped to catch her breath, her silver-white hair falling in rings across her face. Her cheeks tinged pink from running trying to catch up. “I just, would feel better if I could go with you –“

"I can handle Solanaceae, you know. Plus, there's not much you could do. I hate to break it to you, but you wouldn't last in one of out fights." 

Alura was silent for a moment. Her mouth a thin line, her brow creased. Lilith seriously started to wonder if something had irked her. 

"I –" She stopped after a second, Lilith looked down at her, her face expressionless. " – Fine. Just, forget I mentioned anything." Alura turned to go, but before she left added, "I'm sorry, for bothering you. Be careful." And she bolted. 

 

Lilith tried not to think much of what had happened earlier.

Not that she cared too much. She didn't seem to care about anything too much anymore. 

 

Persephone was instantly concerned the next day in detention. Or wait, She thought, correcting herself. Not, concerned. No – no of course not. Merely curious.

Curious was an understatement. Because something was severely wrong. And Persephone was no fool – she was not blind. Unlike the majority of people here, she noted bitterly. The Necromancer knew when something was wrong. When danger was right around the corner. People say it comes with being a witch of Death. You're a harbinger of bad fortune, and destruction, so naturally you tend to sense it. Whether or not this was true, she did not know. But she knew something was wrong. 

The door was slammed open rather abruptly, and if she was anyone else, Persephone would've jumped. 

“Ah, so I see you've decided to join us today Miss Vita?”

Persephone glanced toward the door, and long and behold was Vita. Looking angrier than usual. Of course. She felt the urge to smirk but retained herself long enough to take in her appearance. She was angry – when wasn't she? But there was something else. Even her, being Vita's rival, had noticed how bleak her eyes looked lately. 

They always did now, it seemed. Except, there was one thing that changed that.

"Vita, oh how honored we are for you to have graced us with your presence!" Persephone did smirk, this time. And it was nearly a grin. For the taller girl's head whipped around and glared daggers at the Marleybonian. 

There it 'tis. She thought triumphantly. Emotion.

"Oh Solanaceae, you're still alive? What a shame," Vita huffed, and slung her bag over her shoulder and stalked away towards the front of the room near the Life Professor. She wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Persephone during detention anymore. The key word here, Anymore. 

"Missed you too. . ." The Marleybonian hadn't known she'd said that part out loud. With – sincerity. Vita spun on her heel, almost instantly. Her gold eyes wide. 

“. . .What??” 

Persephone nearly fell out of her chair, realizing she heard that. And that she said it out loud. But she composed herself. She was a Solanaceae after all. Amythest eyes were wide and stared right back before her mask slipped back in place instantaneously. 

"What? I didn't say anything, you peasant." Rolling her eyes and pretending to be interested in looking elsewhere, she turned her gaze away. 

"S-sure. . .right." Did she just stutter? Gold eyes glared back at her angrily, though all the while. 

 

Lilith Vita found herself watching Persephone Solanaceae far too often to be healthy. She always seemed to catch her eyes lingering on her – just watching the others movements. Lilith hadn't a clue as to why. 

For instance why, or how, she even noticed how the Necromancers movements are graceful and ever so cat-like in nature. There was always a little elegance in whatever she did. Lilith was fascinated. Not that she'd ever willingly admit that, it was an odd thing. That didn't mean she liked Solanaceae, in any way shape or form. Gods no – She felt a chill go up her spine at the mere thought. No, It just meant she was observant. And liked to study people. 

Esmee had said it was normal. It was times like this she really appreciated Esmee and her general neutral-ness of everything and everyone. The youngest was a really good listener too. She never interrupted you with a lecture. Unlike other siblings of which Lilith will not name. Alura. 

But no, the witch shook herself out of her thoughts. And once again found her gaze to the girl In all black across the room. Solanaceae was in the process of taking off her gloves to start writing. She always wears gloves – Lilith tilted her head when the other took notice of the staring. 

Solanaceae's eyes – were narrowed dangerously. And neither of them looked away. They both refused to do so. So without taking her eyes off of Lilith, Solanaceae continued to take off both black gloves and dropped the two of them. 

The Theurgist blinked. Does that mean something? She wondered, always noticing that whenever, or if ever Solanaceae ever took off her gloves around her, she would do that very thing. Usually not breaking eye contact and dropping them both. I swear that means something.

"Ladies, If you wish to stare at one another please do so on your own time." The Life professors voice rang out clearly in the silence, Lilith jumped slightly. 

She groaned lowly, writing lines was awful. And hers was barely legible. Because her hand would cramp up after awhile. She scowled when she noticed how Solanaceae would stop from time to time to inspect her nails, or otherwise and the quill would just continue writing. How could she be the only one seeing this?

Lilith sighed, lightly. Life was so full of injustice.

 

No one really knows why, but long periods of time without rain causes the sky during sunsets to turn amber. Reflecting Liliths eyes, very well. 21 days without rain. 

The wind was almost none, she noted while she lean against the barrier, lazily. Trying to clear her head. It never worked. Not when the air was dry. Not when she could smell smoke. Not when she could sense death In the air. 

Could no one else feel this?

Could no one else feel the sense of dread?

Lilith Vita had come to the conclusion that, over the past few months, the world had started to die. Everything was lacking Life, from the blades of grass in the cracks of the ancient stone wall to the World Tree, Bartelby. Everything felt like it was dying – slowly. As a Life witch, she thinks she would know. Even if she's not the best at her school, she knows enough. 

So as she sat atop the wall, alone with only the howling wind in the distance, and the amber sky for company.

She began to wonder how she would die.

It was a strange course of action for your thoughts to take. But it happened. And it began to plague her.  
The sixteen-year-old tried to take her mind off of it. Nothing really seemed to help, but watching the students move about the campus far below did have it's entertaining qualities. Lilith was an observer – she knew almost everyone's name here, and could match it with a face. 

Golden eyes, glazed with a dark cloudy haze, narrowed.

The boy who was currently running like mad to the Commons tunnel was Cerberus Delta. Flaming red hair, the color of the currently setting sun, was streamed out behind him. Icy blue eyes were wide. She couldn't see him well enough to make out many details, but she could see his Celtic tattoos adorning his face. He told everyone they were tattooed. They were really just ink. His family wouldn't let him get real ones quite yet. 

Lilith shifted positions. The two Balance Mages causaully lounging around the front of Bartley with Professor Wethersfield and most likely asking the most inane questions, were the twins Haze and Magnus Zenith. Lilith had little to no clue as to what they actually looked like. Their heads were usually covered in wrappings. She blew the strands of white out of her eyes. That IS however what happens when you come from Krokotopia.

Lilith turned back over, rolling onto her back. And staring at the sky, which eerily looked like it was up in flames, the way the sunset colors streaked out into the night, blazing like hellfire.

The next day is when she started to see things.


	3. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something appears to be very wrong with Lilith and she's not the only one taking notice. Of course, there is a very obvious suspect, though she's not too happy to be questioned.

Lilith's head swarm. Nightmares had constantly plagued her, it had been happening all week. One week ago since her first detention, and these awful, awful dreams had been coming to her every night since. She was a mess. It had five in the morning, she had not slept. How wonderful. Another day sleep deprived. 

It still had not rained. The world still felt dead to her. Everything was dying. The crackles of lightning shone outside – the seemingly only source of light. 

Lilith Vita vaguely wondered then, what exactly had possessed her mind and caused her to imagine these dark images.

She lies awake in her bed, the royal-red covers thrown askew and twisted up around her body in all ways, from twisting and turning all night long. Her white-silver hair was messy and her bangs stuck to her forehead from a nervous sweat she had, had while dreaming. Golden eyes were wide, and emotion was written all over then clearly. It was only the second situation to ever happen to her to make her show such intense emotions. Fear. 

Fear was new to her. Lilith never exactly felt it before – not like this. Anxiety and dread had been washing over her in waves for days now, weeks even, ever since she saw the fiery sky, and even since the rain had stopped coming. Ever since the clouds disappeared and the atmosphere became bleaker than ever. 

She had seen some awful things. Things a sixteen-year-old wizard should never have to see. And the more she lies awake thinking it over, the more she found it harder to believe that She and she alone had come up with the things she'd seen in her dreams. Bloody things, bodies, even. And shadows. Lots of shadows. Even now she was afraid to move. Because the room was in complete darkness.

Theurgists can't see well in the dark at all. They're near blind in it. Because Life is not brightest in the dark and thrives on light. 

The shadows in the room. In the darkness, in the brief flashes of light that came from outside, she could see them. Shadows. Moving around, dancing in the darkened corners of the dorm. And it was frightening. 

The only thing that kept her from panicking was the sound of two heartbeats, and the sound of two breaths.

That was when Lilith shot up, sat up straight as a board and stiff. Golden orbs wide.

. . .Heartbeats. . . ?

Heartbeats?!?

The color completely drained from her face. She was certain she was still dreaming. No, she was imagining it, right? No. 

When Lilith listened she COULD faintly, make out two slow steady heartbeats. A shiver ran up her spine. That was new. Yes, that was never there before.

She could never go back to sleep after this. Even if the heartbeats were soothing and steady.

 

Why were shadows moving on their own accord??

Lilith's golden eyes darted around nervously, curiosity behind the anxiety, hidden but there. Shadows seemed to be a lot more alive than they ever were before. She didn't like the sudden change. It had been going on for two whole weeks. Weird things had been going on. 

She realized just how easy it would be to – Lilith shook her head violently. No! No, She wouldn't go back there. Not back to her nightmares. 

Her Professor even took note of how. . .twitchy, she was for the time period. She had called back after class one day.

"Lilith, are you alright dear?" The Life professor voice was soft, soothing, and actually managed to break the wizards trance and got her gold orbs to focus on the bovine. 

Clutching her wand tightly in her hand, her bag slung over her shoulder, she resisted the urge to glare. "Fine." She answered, coldly. The dark circles under her eyes making it seem like a lie more than anything else. 

The Professor's eyes were bright with concern, as even if Lilith Vita was 99.9% Of the problems that happened at Ravenwood, she was still a person with her own emotions. Mostly. "I do not believe you are. You are troubled. I can see a darkness surrounding you." 

Lilith did glare, now. "What kind of darkness? Is it the kind that I've been seeing non-stop? Or perhaps it's the force that causes me to have nightmares every night?" 

Green eyes narrowed in a calculating fashion. Moolinda Wu thought the things her student was describing was awfully similar to the effects of. . .something familiar. "Yes. It may be." 

"Well, I'm fine! I don't want or need anyone's help. I'm just lacking sleep nothing to worry about. So, I should get going. . ." Lilith hissed and stormed out. Moolinda took notice of the aggression. 

 

Persephone Solanaceae sat in the Life classroom, irritatedly. Her pretty face was set in a dark scowl, and her features overall radiated anger and annoyance. It was times such as this, that you left Persephone alone. 

Hell hath no fury like Persephone Solanaceae when she's in a temper.

How dare that old cow accuse her of something? When she'd clearly been quite busy these few weeks, thank you very much. And better yet? Wu never even told her what exactly she'd been accused of, this time. Just very sternly told her that they, 'Needed to have a talk,' and pulled her out of her own more-important-than-these classes. Necromancy was no small art. She couldn't afford to miss much.

When that awful excuse for a professor finally arrived, (She made me wait nearly ten minutes.) Persephone was already getting. . .comfortable, for the better lack of words, in the classroom. Seated in front of her desk. Lounging.

Professor Wu's face immediately took on the expression it did every time she had to deal with the Aristocrat, and it was mild annoyance and exhaustion. "Miss Solanaceae, I believe I told you not to bring tea in here with you and drink it when were having a discussion anymore?" 

"Ah yes, you did," Persephone said, holding the warm cup in her hands and smirking. "But I also told you not to call me in here anymore away from my classes," She raised it to her lips, hiding the smirk. "I guess we both don't get what we want." 

Professor Wu was luckily a woman with ample amounts of patients. A slight twitch of her eye was all the indication that this was already taking a toll on her. "Oh, you are your father's daughter all right. . ." 

“So,” The Marleybonian drawled. “Am I going to get convicted of murder, or are you just going to waste my time.”

“Watch your tongue, Miss Solanaceae. But yes we are going to talk. We're going to talk about a certain rival of yours.”

At this Persephone raised a brow, and looked down. “You know, I could have sworn I put enough sugar in this. . .”

“Miss Solanaceae. Pay attention, please, for the love of Hecate.”

"Hm?" Her amethyst eyes looked up and met the others gaze, she just leaned back into her chair more and continued staring to prove that she, was now in fact listening. "Oh yes, yes, do go on. I'm oh so curious." 

The Life professor sighed and pressed a hoof to her temple. “Have you gone to Dragonspyre recently, and you best answer that honestly.”

"Dragonsprye? Ugh, what an awful place. Their architecture is atrocious, not to mention the whole place is in complete ruins, and all the ghosts there think they have the right to act better then me when clearly I could exorcise them all if I wanted, and they think they're heroes just because they died horribly –“

“Ah, But I don't need to know about any of this. Should I take this as a no?”

Persephone nodded firmly, rolling her eyes at the very thought of her visiting Dragonsprye of her own free will. Hilarious.

“Alright then, have you had any reason to have the Quintessence of Fear on you?”

The Marleybonians eyes were currently fixed on her collar of her dress as she adjusted it with one hand, holding tea with the other. Not really paying attention. "No. Of course not. What would I possibly use that for?" 

“I have some suspicions about you, currently.”  
“Oh please, when don't you, dear? You blame me for everything that goes wrong here! Are you going to blame me for your terrible choice in robes next?”

Professor Wu now had both hooves pressed into her temples. "No – Miss Solanaceae, I'll be blunt because I'm not sure how much more time I can spend with you." Persephone muttered a, 'likewise', and continued to sip her tea in silence. "Have you poisoned anyone with the Quintessence of Fear? Have you come near Lilith Vita with it?”

The bovine felt slightly shocked when the Necromancer just laughed lightly, her amethyst eyes glinting in an amused sort of way. "Oh, dear Moolinda Wu, you have a lot to learn about interrogation. I didn't do any of the things you just named, but if I did do you really think I would just come out and tell you? Ha, yes but the thought of Vita poisoned with that Quintessence is hilarious! I could pay good Crowns to see that, wouldn't you?" 

The bovines green eyes stared back at the student blankly. What was wrong with this child? “Are you denying doing so?”

Persephone grinned, a cat-like grin, that made the Life Professor feel slightly uncomfortable. "I'm denying it. You do realize if I poisoned her with that, it is so very potent that even a few drops on her skin would cause the most horrific nightmares? And slight insanity. . . Thank you very kindly for the idea, though. . .”

“Miss Vita has been having nightmares, horrific as you said, and I do believe some other signs.”

“And you suspect, moi?”

"Yes, because you two have been trying to murder one another for nearly six years. If anything happens to her in this manner, I would suspect you first. For good reason, Miss Solanaceae. You've shown me over the years how malicious you are." 

The Necromancer narrowed her eyes, grinning still. "I won't deny that. Proud, actually. I'm proud of that. But I have a question for you, Professor," She said the word with such venom that came out of nowhere, Wu was slightly shocked. "Would you suspect me, because Vita and I don't get along, or would you suspect me because I'm a student of Death?" 

Her question caught the Bovine by surprise, “Excuse me?”

“Because I'm a Necromancer. You all hate us, don't you? Because were, just so very evil? All Death students? And, hell, I'm their bloody leader! I think your suspicions are more, biased.” Her eyes glinted darkly.

The Professor narrowed her eyes once she took in what she was getting at. "I do not stereotype, Miss Solanaceae. I'm a Professor, and I like to believe a little more mature than that." She started to fan herself rapidly, exhausted by the girl already. "You once again tried to change the subject. I still believe you could have had something to do with Miss Vita's troubles." 

"Oh, my poor Vita!" The Death student said in mock worry. "Is she having emotion problems again? I'll go see her later and cheer her up, don't worry. I've been looking for a new subject to test out one of my spells on. . .But no, no I had nothing to do with her problems. Not yet." She hissed.   
“You better hope for your sake, that you do nothing of the sort.”

"I can do, whatever I please. And can I just say that there is a serious abundance of green in this room? It's – It's distracting honestly. And annoying. WizardCity is an awful place. Too much green." 

“Stay on topic –“

“I mean, my world is so much more organized. And, perfect. Utterly perfect. And there, no one mocks my accent –“

“Solanaceae. Please.”

She inspected her nails, sharp as diamonds, and painted black, before looking back up at the professor. Getting on her nerves was extremely entertaining. She couldn't remember why she was mad about this whole meet-up in the first place. 

“If you think it's so fun to get on my nerves, then perhaps you won't mind if I ask what you know what the Umbra Queen?”

Persephone's whole demeanor changed instantly. Like someone had flipped a switch. She went rigid, and her eyes turned hard and cold without a seconds notice. "Why would you ask me about her? You – you think I poisoned someone, you probably think I'm aligned with that monster? A disgrace of a witch? That woman is the reason our world is slowly dying!" She snarled, before settling back into a cool mask. "I do believe this conversation is over if you're done convicting me of murder and treason. I think – I'll go visit my dear friend Vita now. If It's alright, Professor.” The room got colder.

The Life Professor studied her reactions closely. She had questioned Persephone Solanaceae many times before, on many different things. That was true. But her reactions whenever she or anyone else had brought up the Umbra Queen, were rare shows of emotion from her usually cool and clever demeanor. She was not to be trusted.


End file.
